<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Late Night by ZarahXan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085710">One Late Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarahXan/pseuds/ZarahXan'>ZarahXan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flowers and Oranges [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shaman King (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bless this lil’ porcupine’s soul, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Hana has a lot of deep thoughts and feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Family Drama, even if he can’t always properly articulate them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:28:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarahXan/pseuds/ZarahXan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Silence permeated Funbari Onsen as evening slipped into midnight. The crickets chirped their nighttime song as everyone slept soundly in their beds.</p><p>—well, everyone except for little Asakura Hana, who had awoken from his slumber unexpectedly. He shifted and nudged within his sheets restlessly. Ugh, the weird feeling was back. Now he wouldn’t be able to sleep a wink.</p><p> <br/>A continuation and the “final” piece to my friend Annelaurant’s fics, Circumstances and Reunited. If you haven’t checked them out, I recommend you do!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flowers and Oranges [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Late Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Silence permeated Funbari Onsen as evening slipped into midnight. The crickets chirped their nighttime song as everyone slept soundly in their beds.</p><p>—well, everyone except for little Asakura Hana, who had awoken from his slumber unexpectedly. He shifted and nudged within his sheets restlessly. Ugh, the weird feeling was back. Now he wouldn’t be able to sleep a wink.<br/>
The little blond groaned as he stumbled out of his futon, weakly kicking the blanket away. </p><p>“Is there something troubling you, Hana-dono?”</p><p>The little boy turned to see Amidamaru floating beside him.</p><p>“...I’m gonna go take a walk.”</p><p>And by walk, he meant quietly shuffling around the house until he’d make his way to his parents’ room.<br/>
Hana quietly opened his bedroom door and snuck out into the halls, trying his best to keep his footsteps light and not make a sound. </p><p>His mind drifted to his parents. Nowadays, after weeks of finally adjusting to each other, Hana developed a habit of peeping and checking in on his parents’ room. Sometimes even going in to sleep next to them. </p><p>While Hana was accustomed to having a parent figure like Tamao-Mom next to him as he slept, there was something different about having both parents beside you side by side. His dad often called it the “river sleeping position”. <br/>
“The parents are the land, and the child is the river between them...” He’d say.</p><p>Hana didn’t really know what to make of it at first. He did feel tingly-tangly in the stomach the first time around. But eventually, the light, glitter-glitter feeling came, and melted into something warm…<br/>
Then said warmth would travel up to his chest, and into his heart. Hana didn’t know what it was. But he liked that feeling.</p><p>As he passed his parents’ room, he could’ve sworn he heard voices. While they were hushed, there was a tone of apparent alarm. Deep down in his gut, Hana knew something was wrong, but he fought the urge to open the door and see what was happening on the other side.<br/>
Then again, he didn’t need to. He couldn’t even understand half of the things being spoken. Too many big words...</p><p>But then heard one of the voices raise. It was his dad. He was arguing with someone. Another voice came in. It wasn’t as deep as his dad’s, but it didn’t sound like his mom either. In fact, it sounded like.. an older boy? A teen’s?<br/>
Who was this person..?</p><p>“...and for that we’ve left Hana alone!”</p><p>“You have the option of taking him with you.”</p><p>“That’s crazy and you know it! Anna and I barely had any food or shelter in the Middle East! We could barely even guarantee our own safety!” </p><p>Hana’s heart stopped when he heard the last few words. He wanted to know what was going on, but something in his gut told him not to interrupt. Still, somehow he heard enough to know what they were talking about...<br/>
The Middle East? <br/>
...were they going to go away again? <br/>
Were they just going to leave him after only staying for a bit?<br/>
Was he right that it was too good to be true that they’d actually stick around...??<br/>
Suddenly, he couldn’t hear the rest of the conversation. The words sounded blurry...</p><p>At the thought of this, Hana expected anger to take over, but instead he felt empty...<br/>
How could he be angry? He could be when his parents had to be out there doing important work. <br/>
Changing the world even if it wasn’t the easiest job…<br/>
The tingly sensations in his stomach were back. But this time they felt so tight! Like something was gripping at him from within. There was also a strange feeling in his chest. Like a hole growing bigger and bigger...</p><p>Hana wanted to move. He wanted to rush back into his room and lock himself in his closet, slam it close loudly so that they’d know that he heard! But his feet wouldn’t move—</p><p>“<em>It’s fine!</em>” </p><p>Hana’s father’s voice somehow reached through the blur. Hana tensed as he tried to listen, his focus slowly dragging back into the conversation on the other side of the door. Maybe it wouldn’t take the bad feelings away, but maybe it could distract him from it long enough until he could feel like moving again.</p><p>“Really now? Are you quite sure?” replied the other voice he didn’t know. “You know there will be consequences to this.”</p><p>“Yes! I don’t want that for him. I’m not gonna leave him. We’re not going to leave him alone anymore! We’re staying <em>here</em>, that’s my final decision.”</p><p>...wha? Was Hana hearing this right? Was he imagining things?</p><p>“...Anna?”</p><p>“...you already know who I’m siding with.”</p><p>“...very well then. You’ve made your choice, Asakura Yoh. You and your family can go live in your little lie.<em> But don’t come crying to me when it all comes crumbling apart..!</em>”</p><p>Hana jolted as he heard and felt the sliding door rattled violently in front of him. It was as if it was hit by a gust of wind, and he felt a cold draft pass his feet from where the gap between the door and the ground was. <br/>
Then it was gone.<br/>
His shamanic senses told him that whoever... or, whatever that voice was, it had left. </p><p>What was that all about?? The voice? The whole conversation altogether? <br/>
...and his dad’s words. He was sure he said them. They weren’t leaving? Or maybe he was just saying those things because they somehow knew he was listening?? Maybe they would make him feel like things were okay and then they’d leave..?<br/>
Or maybe…</p><p>
  <em>Shhffft!</em>
</p><p>He was taken from his thoughts when the sliding door in front of him opened. <br/>
Crap!<br/>
Hana looked up to see his dad with tired eyes. So they—whoever the third party was, were done arguing...?<br/>
Behind him, Anna was sitting inside looking over at him in surprise.</p><p>“Hana...”</p><p>“I’m sorry...” said his dad apologetically, there were tired lines under his eyes. </p><p>Hana found himself frozen on the spot, as if his parents might’ve heard his thoughts from earlier. Was he in trouble?</p><p>“Did we wake you..?”</p><p>Hana gulped and tried to muster up words, but his brain was coming up with blanks on what to say. </p><p>“...I—“</p><p>He barely got to finish his sentence when his dad bent down and tightly wrapped his arms around him. </p><p>“W-wha—Dad!?”<br/>
Hana looked over to his mom, trying to see if he could get a clue of whatever was going on from her, but she only silently got up and joined them. <br/>
What was happening??<br/>
Now that he noticed, was his dad shaking..?</p><p>“...we’re staying here.”</p><p>“Wha...?” </p><p>Yoh pulled back from the hug briefly, his eyes meeting Hana’s.</p><p>“I promise that we’ll never leave you, Hana. Never again...”</p><p>Hana wanted to ask him if he was lying. But somehow his gut knew that it was the truth…<br/>
Somehow, there was that same assurance in his father’s eyes. Like the time he had first seen them walking back to Funbari, saying how things would work out in the end…</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Everything’s going to work out…”</p><p>Hana felt something wet on his face. Going down his cheeks.<br/>
His mom went to wipe them away gently. <br/>
His dad hugged him tighter.</p><p>Hana wanted to say something, but all that came out of his mouth was a sob. He reached for both of them and tried to wrap his arms around as much as they would let him. He smelled oranges and apples. He felt his mother’s soft hair and his father’s strong arms.<br/>
The tingly feeling in his stomach has disappeared as fast as it had come. Now, all he could feel was warmth...<br/>
Suddenly the emptiness in his chest wasn’t there anymore. Now it felt so full...</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahhh yes, my first published fic! :’^) </p><p>I have to admit, I was kinda nervous posting this. But I’d like to thank my friend Anne for helping me with stuff! </p><p>Anywho, this family’s gotta lot to make up for. Lots of lost time, lots of missed moments...<br/>But what matter’s now is that Hana has two more important people in his life willing to have his back all the way...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>